1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the scaling techniques that has been proposed for increasing the density of integrated circuit devices involves a multi-gate transistor in which a fin- or nanowire-shaped silicon body is formed on a substrate and a gate is then formed on a surface of the silicon body.
Because the multi-gate transistor uses a three-dimensional (3D) channel, scaling of the multi-gate transistor may be easily achieved. In addition, current controlling capability can be improved even without increasing a gate length of the multi-gate transistor. Further, a short channel effect (SCE), in which an electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage, can be effectively suppressed.